


Gilded

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Junk Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Athrun wondered why he hadn't made the decision sooner.





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> For 31 Days, July 23/Step-by-step expansion.
> 
> Featuring a semi-familiar face~

Athrun wondered why he hadn't made the decision sooner. No, he knew why he hadn't. It hadn't been time.

On his second day with the Junk Guild, he'd already earned respect for his soldering skills. He'd gotten to look at how old machines were being re-fitted for repair work. He'd given his thoughts on proposed steps and testing on expanding the AI in certain mobile suits.

Now he was just wandering around the Guild HQ to kill time until the crew that was supposed to take him out for proper training arrived. It was that or sit still and Athrun still wasn't good at that.

He was probably wandering too much, but it felt good. Distracted by a partially re-fitted GINN, Athrun nearly walked into a woman with long blonde hair. She had a tablet out and did a double-take as she stepped out of his way.

"Sorry," Athrun said quickly. It wasn't that he didn't want to be recognized, but... He was giving a different name now. It just seemed easier even if everyone knew the truth.

"Alex?" she asked.

Athrun nodded. She looked oddly familiar.

"I'm glad I found you. My name is Alta Petersson, your new captain."


End file.
